csofandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden
Hidden is a Fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Once again, Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist must co-op to face a new enemy called the Joker (Mr. Hidden for some version). This mode is only playable in its exclusive map, Harlem (Hidden City for some region) with a maximum of 10 players in a match. Gameplay This is a Team Deathmatch-based mode but with humans vs Joker. In a round, a player will be randomly chosen as the Joker. The Joker is nearly-invisible on the start and loses his stealth after a few seconds. He is completely visible when attacks and regain his invisibility when successfully killed a human. He is only armed with a staff. In addition, he has high moving speed and jump, 300 health points and 100 armor points. For humans, the humans must annihilate the Joker. The player that succeeded to kill the Joker will become the next Joker. Tactics Jokers *Primary attack needs two beats to kill a human while the secondary attack needs just only one stab to kill a human but with 1 second attack delay. *Attacking will reveal yourself. *Do not get close where there is smoke. It has a similar bug to light zombie where his invisibility will be revealed. *Strike from behind by stabbing. *Do not be greedy to kill humans. If the camping spots have 3 or more people, do not eliminate them if they already spotted you. *Like a real criminal, try to run away from the crime scene after get a kill. Humans *Humans are recommended to stick together and notice the surrounding, report to your team if spotted the hidden. *Snipers are recommended if all of the humans has hold each of their position. M82, M24 and XM2010 are recommended because they are accurate when move-while-firing. However, they are weak when the Joker is close enough. *Shotguns are also a treat to Joker if they can shoot while reloading, such as Benelli M4 and UTS-15. Thus, it does high damage too. *Pistols are used to be backup weapon in case your primary is needing to reload when the hidden is attacking. *If Joker does not appear in 15 seconds, maybe he is away from keyboard (AFK) or hiding in some corners due to low health. Take this chance to finish him off. *Beware that Joker's attack range is quite far so keep a distance or get killed. Compatible maps Events This mode was released on: *South Korea: the first week of January 2012. *China/Taiwan/Hong Kong/Japan: the second week of January 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 19 December 2012 alongside with Zombie Escape and Barrett M95 Christmas Edition. *Indonesia: 16 January 2013 alongside with Zombie Escape and MK48. Gallery 401973_268031113259724_267580733304762_766192_1073393426_n.jpg|Fun poster Fun mod map.jpg|Harlem secreenshot jocker.jpg|Player as Joker ivisble.jpg|Joker spotted hidden kill.jpg|Joker killed hd_harlem_20130113_1229080.jpg|Dead Joker 379979 268031489926353 267580733304762 766195 1703612224 n.jpg|Poster 182353_500943849927277_1386389198_n.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia teaser fun(1).jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Indonesia16janpromo.jpg|Indonesia poster Zbescapehiddenindopromo.jpg|Ditto Indonesia.jpg|Website wallpaper Did you like to play this mode? Yes, of course! No, other modes are better. Do you wish there will be another map for playing hidden? Definely Yes! No, hidden city is still my favourite map. 4mWU846OVw0 KfPxJuVS5Qk Trivia *This mode is based on a Half-Life 2 modification called The Hidden: Source. See also *Zombie Escape *Bazooka Battle *Soccer *Challenge *Team Deathmatch: Item Battle External Links *The Hidden: Source at ModDB *The Hidden: Source at Hidden-Source official website Category:Modes Category:Fun Mode